The present invention is directed toward connector sockets and the like. These connector sockets typically allow a user to connect an electronic devices either vertically or laterally depend on the shape and number of the limbs of an electronic device.
Lateral connection is usually used for a device with a large number of round shape pins, while vertical connection is employed for a device with relatively small number of flat type limbs. Furthermore the conductive contact between a conventional connector socket and a limb of an electronic device is either two sides or one side. A socket with two-side contact is more reliable, however it needs almost twice the amount of conductive contact material comparing with that of one-side contact. The one-side contact socket needs less materials and assembly time, however it is less reliable and demands more precise matching socket components. More about the shortcomings and constraints of these two types of contact method is set forth below.
Taking an example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,725 and referring to FIG. 1 and 2. The reference example is a two-side contact connector. It takes almost twice the amount of conductive contact material than that of a one-sided contact connector. Furthermore, the stamping strip connects the limbs of the contact element at the lower end. The contact elements cannot be installed into connector socket by a rack at a time. It is time-consuming to install all contact elements into a connector socket. The solution to this problem of trying to allow two-side contact and to install a plurality of contact elements at a time in the prior art was to make the distance between two limbs of contact elements twice of that between two socket receptacles (i.e. 0.2 inch between two contact elements and 0.1 inch between two socket receptcles). It usually takes two installation processes to place the needed contact elements in a row of socket receptcles. The structure of the connector socket components is complicated, and the process requires great efforts and skills and is time-consuming.
Taking another example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,310 and referring to FIG. 3. It is a one-sided contact connector. Although it reduces the material usage by almost one half comparing with that of a two-side contact connector, it is less reliable. The matching socket components also need greater precision and consequently cost more. A one-sided contact connector also tends to lose its spring strength after a long period of use and usually can only allow lateral inserting of an electronic device. The limbs of one-side contact connector also easily get damaged when connecting an electronic device unless a proper tool is used and strict procedures are followed.
Thus there has been found much need for improvement in the structure and process of a connector socket.